Coming Back
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Itachi was in a bad mood. "You need to get yourself laid." Kisame/Itachi yaoi yumminess. Nom nom.


I don't know what it is, but for some reason I really love this pairing.

* * *

Itachi had been in a sour mood all day. It was all Kisame could do not to smack his partner over the head. He hated when he was in a bad mood. The kid was quiet and sullen enough as it is.

"You need to get yourself laid," he said as they stopped at an inn for the night. It was pouring outside. "Maybe that would put you in a better mood."

Itachi's neck made a protesting snap as he swiftly turned to look at him. He blinked. "Get laid?" He said softly more to himself, as if really contemplating his words.

"You do know what that means, right?"

"I know what sexual intercourse is, Kisame," he said.

Kisame chuckled darkly. "Could have fooled me. Are you a virgin, Itachi?"

"That's none of your business," he said shortly.

Kisame laughed louder. "So you are a virgin!"

Itachi glared at him, but said nothing.

Kisame laid back on his bedroll. "A virgin…" He chuckled to himself.

"You're getting on my nerves," Itachi warned him, but Kisame just continued to laugh at him. He ground his teeth in annoyance.

Kisame quieted down after a moment. He suddenly inhaled sharply. Itachi looked over at him and saw Kisame watching him with a shark-like grin.

"What?" He demanded.

Kisame chuckled darkly again and crawled over to Itachi, ready to pounce.

"I think I'll show you what getting laid is all about."

Itachi's eyes widened in shock and before he could blink, Kisame was on top of him. He pinned his arms above his head and Itachi growled and squirmed.

"Get off," he said, his voice low and threatening. A voice that would make anyone else run for the hills.

"Oh, no. You're always bossing me around. I think it's about time I put you in your place."

He ground his hips down and Itachi let out a choked cry. He put a hand over Itachi's eyes as they turned red, keeping the weasel's wrists pinned with the other.

"Ahh... Don't bother with that," he said. "Surely this isn't worth damaging your eyesight over, ne Itachi?"

Itachi paused to consider this and Kisame ground his hips down harder. He let out another strangled cry, his body arching upward. Kisame chuckled.

"S-Stop," Itachi said, cursing himself as he stuttered.

"Why?" Kisame asked, pressing forward again.

"Nngh!"

"You seem to be enjoying it," he said.

Itachi squirmed in his grasp, trying to turn away. Though his eyes were covered, he knew Kisame would be grinning at him.

"You're getting hard," Kisame said, with another grind.

"Don't," Itachi panted.

Kisame leaned down and pressed his lips against Itachi's neck, making him inhale sharply. "I didn't know you needed it so bad," he said gruffly. He bit down on his flesh and Itachi nearly screamed. He wrenched his hands free and shoved at his shoulders. Of course, Kisame hardly budged and started sucking on the new wound. Itachi jerked at the sudden pleasure and a moan escaped his lips. _Shit!_

Kisame growled quietly in response and pressed their hips together again. Instead of pushing him away, Itachi suddenly found himself pulling Kisame closer. He moaned louder and his hips moved up against the shark's. Kisame snarled in response and quickly flipped Itachi over. He was ripping his pants down and Itachi suddenly wondered why he wasn't stopping him. He could have easily gotten away at the beginning, but he chose not to. Sure, he had played with the idea of sleeping with Kisame, but he never imagined it would actually happen. What was he doing? Why was he letting this happen?

Kisame spit on his hand and rubbed it over his hard cock. "Sorry, kid. I'm going in dry."

Itachi screamed as Kisame entered him in two thrusts. He could feel his insides tearing and he assumed the sudden wetness was his own blood. Kisame gave him no time to adjust and Itachi buried his face in the crook of his arm, trying to hold back more screams.

Why was he doing this? Why was he letting this happen? Oh, yeah… Because he actually _likes_ Kisame. He wants Kisame. Though it took him a while to realize this, he did in fact care for the bloodthirsty killer. More than he wanted to admit. He hated it. He hated this. He didn't have the time to feel this way about anyone. His only focus should be Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

"Fuck!" He yelled, as a spike of pleasure ran up his spine.

"Found it," he heard Kisame say and suddenly he was feeling that same pleasure over and over again.

"Oh, _Kami_," he gasped and suddenly he couldn't control the screams coming out, half from pain, half from pleasure. Thankfully the rain would drown out the noise.

Kisame increased the speed of his thrusts and Itachi could feel the pain increasing again. He felt like he was being split in two_._ He couldn't control the tears spilling from his already blurry eyes. Despite the pain, his cock was still hard. It made him sick. _Am I a Masochist? _

"Kisame!" He cried out.

Kisame moved his hand down to wrap around his cock. He jerked him off with harsh quick movements and Itachi could feel himself getting close. With one last jab to his prostate, Itachi came with a choked sob. Kisame yanked on his hair, forcing his head back as his cock was clamped down on. He sank his teeth into his shoulder. He was groaning and Itachi suddenly felt stinging hot liquid shooting inside him. He shuttered at the feeling and nearly smashed his face as Kisame suddenly pulled away. He slumped down into a heap as Kisame rolled back onto his own bedroll. He curled himself into a ball and hid his face. The pain was overwhelming and the sudden shame was even worse. He tried to hold back his sobs.

_Shit. Where is my pride? Where did it go? _

Kisame watched the Uchiha with a frown. He had never seen him this way. The weasel never cried. This was certainly a side of Itachi he didn't even think existed and he didn't think he liked it.

"Even the mighty Uchiha, Itachi can be weak…" He murmured.

* * *

Kisame awoke the next morning to hear the shower running. He looked over at Itachi's empty bed and grimaced at all the blood left behind. He felt guilt wash over him and he scowled. He never felt guilty about anything.

"Damn it," he grumbled and stood up.

He moved over to the bathroom and slid the door open quietly. He could see Itachi in the shower, his hands braced against the wall ahead of him and his head cast downward. His hair was loose and wet, covering his face. Even from a distance, Kisame could easily see the bruises and marks he had left behind. He removed his clothes and moved closer. Itachi didn't move, though he knew he could sense his presence. He stepped into the shower behind him and he could see him tense. He watched the blood swirling in the drain.

"Itachi…" He said and reached out to put a hand on his hip.

"Don't," he said weakly.

Kisame frowned. This was _definitely_ not a side of Itachi he liked. He didn't want to see him look so defeated and fragile. He wanted to see him panting and moaning or even just acting like his usual cold self. He moved his hand further around to rest on Itachi's abdomen and pressed up against his back. The boy went absolutely rigged at the sudden overwhelming contact. Kisame was expecting Itachi to lash out at any moment, but he stayed completely still. He knew perfectly well that his partner could kill him if he really wanted to.

"Perhaps I got a little carried away last night," he admitted.

Itachi said nothing. He sighed and gently moved his fingers over Itachi's stomach, feeling it clinch at his touch. He moved his hand upwards to brush over his nipple. He grinned as Itachi gasped and arched his back, pushing his chest closer to his fingers. He took the peaking little bud and pinched it gently.

"Mm!" Itachi moaned, pressing his lips together to keep quiet.

Kisame took this is a good sign and moved his other hand up to play with his other nipple. Itachi made another quiet little sound. He pinched them both a little harder and he moaned a bit louder. Kisame slipped one hand down, interested in getting Itachi to make more sounds. He swirled his finger around inside his bellybutton before moving further down to weave into the black curls at the base of his cock. Itachi inhaled sharply and instinctively pressed back against Kisame's broad chest.

Kisame couldn't help smiling. He moved Itachi's hair to the side and leaned down to kiss and suck at his neck. Itachi turned his head slightly to give him more room. The shark continued to run his fingers through his black curls and play with his nipples. Itachi whimpered, bucking slightly. Kisame peered over to see just how hard the shorter ninja was and chuckled. He slid his hand down to wrap around his cock and started pumping him slowly. Itachi moaned and his hips jerked. He continued to pump him achingly slow and Itachi had to hold back a whine.

"F-Faster, Kisame," he panted.

"Mmm. That's what I like to hear," he said and squeezed him.

Itachi moaned loudly as Kisame started pumping him faster. His head dropped back to rest against Kisame's chest. He nearly lost it when he swiped his finger over his leaking tip. He squirmed and arched his body against his new lover's touch.

"Kisame!" He gasped and he was cumming. "Ahh!"

Kisame continued to pump him until Itachi was quaking under him and tugging on his wrist. He rubbed his own hard cock against the cleft of Itachi's ass.

"Can I?" He asked.

Itachi nodded. "If you… use your fingers first," he said softly.

"Right," he said and looked around. He spotted a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some onto his fingers.

He circled a finger around his hole and he could feel Itachi tense.

"Relax," he said. "I know you're still hurting."

He pressed his finger in and moved it in and out slowly, soon adding a second. Itachi hissed quietly. His insides burned, but he could also feel heat growing in his belly. He found himself pushing back on his fingers. Kisame pushed his fingers in deeper, searching.

"A-Ah!" Itachi stuttered out.

Kisame grinned. He added a third finger and pressed against that bundle of nerves. Itachi mewled quietly, pressing back more urgently. Kisame chuckled quietly and pushed his fingers in with more force.

"I'm ready," Itachi said breathlessly, pulling away slightly.

"Mmm. So it seems," Kisame grinned.

He smoothed more of the shampoo over his cock and nudged it against Itachi's hole. He started pressing in slowly. Itachi grunted in discomfort, resting his forehead against the shower wall. Kisame ran his hand up and down his spine in a soothing fashion as he pushed in further. Itachi shivered and let out a shaky breath. Kisame was doing his best to be patient and gentle with him this time around. He had never been the delicate type, but seeing the way Itachi was responding to him now had him fascinated. Having the boy pressing against him and calling out his name was amazing. The ever cold, Itachi was opening up to him, trusting him. He couldn't screw this up. It was way too enjoyable.

He kept himself still when he was all the way in. It was all he could do not to move. Itachi's insides were hot and wet. He held on to his hips tightly and Itachi knew he was holding back.

"Start… moving…" He said quietly, glancing back.

Kisame looked at him questionably, but Itachi had already turned away.

"It's fine," he said, pushing back a little.

"If you're sure," Kisame said, pulling out and then pushing back in.

He didn't miss the way Itachi's breath hitched in pain. He kept his pace slow, allowing the other to adjust. It took a little while, but he could feel Itachi starting to relax around him, allowing him to go deeper.

"Ah!" He cried out suddenly.

Kisame had found his prostate again and he was sure to aim his thrusts toward it. Itachi moaned, his back arching. Kisame started to increase the pace and Itachi moaned louder. He pushed back against Kisame, driving his cock in further.

"Nngh! Ah!" Itachi moaned. "F-Faster."

Kisame was all too eager to oblige him. He snapped his hips harder and faster. Moans spilled from Itachi's lips that he couldn't hold back. This was what he wanted. This was the kind of sex he had imagined with Kisame. His body arched and his body quaked as Kisame ran his hands all along his wet skin. He nearly lost it when he reached up to pinch at his nipples again. The pleasure was amazing. Better than he had ever expected. He felt goosebumps erupt over his skin as Kisame groaned against the back of his neck.

"Kisame!" He couldn't help but call out.

Kisame suckled on his neck and scraped his sharp teeth carefully across his shoulder. Itachi shuttered. He wasn't going to last much longer. Kisame could feel him tightening around him and he reached around to pump his cock. Itachi cried out so loudly at this new pleasurable contact that Kisame was sure that anyone next door would hear. He chuckled at the thought. Itachi's moans pulled him back to reality and he bucked his hips faster.

"Mm! Haah- ah!" Itachi gasped out. "Nngh, K-Kisame!"

Kisame was on edge. He gripped Itachi's cock more firmly as he pumped him. Itachi let out a choked cry of pleasure and his hole clamped down around him.

"F-Fuck!" Kisame gasped at the tightness.

"Kisame!" Itachi called as he came.

"Nngh, damn it!" Kisame groaned as he came inside him.

Itachi nearly collapsed in exhaustion. Kisame's strong arms were the only thing holding him up. His knees felt like jello. Kisame pulled out and turned Itachi around to face him. He pressed their lips together in a heated, demanding kiss. Now Itachi really did nearly fall over. It was the first time Kisame had kissed him. With the help of the water, Kisame cleaned them up, Itachi still in a slight daze. He turned off the shower and stepped out to get two towels. He wrapped one around his waist and the other around Itachi's shoulders.

"Shall I carry you back to bed?" He grinned.

Itachi glared at him. "I'm not a girl," he grumbled and stumbled out of the shower. He may have just been fucked like one, but he wasn't completely helpless.

Kisame chuckled. Itachi wrapped the towel around his waist and took another one to dry his hair. He walked back to the room on shaky legs and Kisame followed, still grinning.

"What time is it?" He asked, pulling his bloody sheets back and gingerly sitting down.

"It doesn't matter," Kisame said. "We'll stay another night."

"Is that wise?" He asked. "The owner is going to figure out who we are."

"Do you really want to be walking around right now?" Kisame asked with raised eyebrows.

Itachi looked away and bit his lip. "I guess not…" He admitted. It was hard enough getting back into the room. His back was really starting to ache again.

Kisame sat on his own bed and laid back. "Come here," he said.

Itachi frowned at him and Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Your bed is dirty," he said.

Itachi's cheeks flushed as he crawled over to the shark-man. Kisame had been much more gentle and considerate the second time around, but he wasn't expecting him to be nice now. Did Kisame actually care for him? He laid beside him uncertainly and Kisame huffed in annoyance. He wrapped his arms around Itachi and pulled his back against his chest. Itachi's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

"It's cold," Kisame grumbled as an excuse against the back of his neck.

Itachi couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Yes. I know Itachi is pretty OOC. Meh... Forgive me.


End file.
